princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Ichinichi dake no Vacance
Ichinichi dake no Vacance (一日だけのバカンス, One Day Vacation) is the 1st track to Shishido's album Zero. Lyrics Kanji= 飛び込み台のいちばん上でVサイン 調子にノッてジャカジャカジャララエアギター 今日だけ一日のバカンス ジャックナイフで飛び込めば どよめきの中　ちっちゃな悲鳴　ちゃんと聞いたぜ いくぜいっしょに遊ぼう 張りつめてた心ほどいて おいでふたり秘密の トロピカルなソーダ 虹のしずくを浮かべて ちょっとテレるね 二本ならんだストロー　…Hum hunhum 流れる波に背中をあずけ見上げりゃ 太陽をフッとスマッシュしそうで苦笑い 明日まで束の間のバカンス ドーナツフロートにしがみつく 君にちょっとだけイジワルしてさ泣かせてゴメン だから いっしょに遊ぼう 機嫌直しほら笑ってよ だって君は特別 パラソルに隠れて 仲直りの指きりをしたら ちょっとヤバいね なんか乗りに行こうか まだまだ終わらないバカンス サーフシュートで描いてゆく 鼓動のループはじけたトキを忘れないぜ もっといっしょに遊ぼう 水しぶきに息をはずませ 君の夏の瞳に 魔法かけて時間を止めて いくぜ いっしょに遊ぼう 張りつめてた 心 ほどいて おいで ふたり秘密の トロピカルなソーダ 虹のしずくを浮かべて ちょっとテレるね 二本ならんだストロー　…Hum hunhum |-| Romaji= Tobikomi dai no ichiban ue de V SAIN Choushi ni NOtte JAKAJAKAJA RARA EAGITAA Kyou dake ichinichi no BAKANSU JAAKUNAIFU de tobi kome ba Doyomeki no naka chicchana himei chanto kii ta ze Ikuze issho ni asobou Haritsumeteta kokoro hodo ite Oide futari himitsu no TOROPIKARU no SOODA Niji no shizuku wo ukabete Chotto TERErune Nihon naranda SUTOROO ...hum hunhum Nagareru nami ni senaka wo azuke miagerya Taiyou wo FUtto SUMASSHU shisou de nigawarai Asu made tsukanoma no BAKANSU DOONATSUFUROOTO ni shigamitsuku Kimi ni chotto dake IJIWARU shite sa nakasete GOMEN Dakara issho ni asobou Kigen naoshi hora waratte yo Datte kimi wa tokubetsu PARASORU ni kakurete Nakanori no yubi kiri wo shitara Chotto YABAi ne Nanka nori ni ikou ka Mada mada owaranai BAKANSU SAAFUSHYUTTO de egaite yuku Kodou no RUUPU hajiketa TOKI wo wasurenai ze Motto issho ni asobou Mizushibuki ni iki wo hazumase Kimi no natsu no hitomi ni Mahou kakete jikan wo tomete Ikuze issho ni asobou Haritsumeteta kokoro hodo ite Oide futari himitsu no TOROPIKARU no SOODA Niji no shizuku wo ukabete Chotto TERErune Nihon naranda SUTOROO ...hum hunhum |-| English= At the top of the diving board I make a V-Sign Getting caught up in the moment and playing air guitar, jyakajyakajyalala Today is a one-day-only vacation If you plunge down with a jack knife, you can hear the small screams in the commotion Let’s go and play together loosen your strained heart. Come over here, in our secret Tropical Soda, a drop of rainbow rises. I’m a bit embarrassed, at the two side-by-side straws …Hum hunhum… In the flowing wave, leaning on each other look up as if smashing at the sun with a whiff, we smiled wryly In the short vacation before tomorrow, clinging to the float-tube I played a small prank on you, sorry for making you cry So, let’s play together to lift your mood, look, you are laughing. Because you are special, if we hide behind the parasol and hook fingers in reconciliation would be a bit dangerous Let’s go on some rides? Drawing the not-yet-over vacation with surf chute don’t forget the moment when the loop of pulse bursts out Let’s go and play together some more splashing water till we are out of breath In your summer eyes there is a magic that stops time. Let’s go and play together loosen your strained heart. Come over here, in our secret Tropical Soda, a drop of rainbow rises. I’m a bit embarrassed, at the two side-by-side straws …Hum hunhum… Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics